The Boy
by SchmEthan
Summary: One boy, one monster, one chance. Can the fair-haired, green-garbed boy pluck up the courage and skill to defeat the most feared being in the land?


_You know, this was actually written as a piece of coursework towards my GCSE English (an exam you do at 15 yrs for all those none British out there!) which was loosely based on Link, Ganondorf and several locations found in Twilight Princess. This is my first piece up, so please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think! _

_I might even do a sequel if peoples think its good enough!_

_Remember, feedback = very good!_

_Etan._

_

* * *

_The boy with the fair hair pulled his sword out of the monster which was lying motionless on the ground. The boy was the best swordsman in the land. He sheathed his sword and fixed his shield to the horse's saddle. The immense task that had been entrusted to him was daunting. He knew that the journey would be tough, but the boy was well prepared for this quest, having received his first sword at the age of thirteen and his first lesson shortly after.

After he had gained sufficient sword skills, he was taught about Ganondorf. He learnt that it was the embodiment of all the evil power in the land and discovered that it must be destroyed lest the land fall into an eternal darkness. Many had tried, and now, it was his fate to attempt the quest. The boy climbed on his horse and rode into the west.

His ancient homeland was almost deserted, apart from the ever increasing population of monsters that served Ganondorf. He dismounted at a nearby village under the shadow of a great mountain. He looked around, his green garb pressing against him in the unnatural wind. As the boy walked back and mounted his horse the silence told him that there was no longer anyone living in the village. Then, he heard the monsters.

The boy suddenly turned his head as he heard the monsters. They leaped, one by one, from the shadows, calling their brethren to war. As the monsters advanced on the boy, he drew his sword and lunged forwards, catching the first monster in the chest. The boy continued fighting until every last monster had been slain. He wiped his sword, and rode into the fields.

Soon, strange looking birds started circling overhead. Still riding his horse, the boy strung his bow, aimed and fired an arrow at one of the birds. The arrow found its aim and pierced the breast of the first bird, which fell at once to the ground. The other birds saw this and dived towards the boy. He swung his sword over his head and he took down three more birds. The rest of the birds realised that this boy could not be beaten easily, and flew towards the south, generating metallic screeches as they fled. The boy fashioned more arrows out of branches and feathers from the birds. When he had finished, the boy mounted his horse and continued westward.

The boy rode on further than he had ever gone before. Eventually, he stopped his horse and looked on ahead. He had reached the beginning of the desert. His task awaited him deep in the heart of the desert. However, he would have to leave his steed behind. He left food for the horse and tied it up near a stream until his return, assuming that he would, indeed, return. He bade the horse farewell and trudged on relentlessly into the desert.

He continued, fighting beasts and monsters which were much harder to defeat. He came across a giant creature at least five times his height which could have easily passed as Ganondorf himself. The beast swung an enormous arm at the boy, narrowly missing him as he strung his bow. He shot the beast in the face with an arrow. It clutched the wound and fell to the ground. The boy drew his sword and lunged towards its torso.

The boy with the fair hair pulled his sword out of the monster and continued further into the desert. The monsters he encountered were larger and even more evil than before. He presumed that Ganondorf was near. Before long, the land was shrouded in an unnatural orange sky. Soon, a large castle-like structure appeared silhouetted against the sky. This, from all that he had learnt long ago, was this destination.

As the boy ventured further towards the tower, the thought of his quest, his purpose, spun through his mind. His stomach was flipping inside him and his thoughts were swirling deep inside his head. He was about to face the fabled Ganondorf and he prayed he could defeat it. Others had been sent before to slay the being, but none had prevailed. No-one had ever returned from the beast's lair.

When he finally reached the top of the tower, a shadowy figure stood before him. The boy unsheathed his sword and raised his shield. 'I have been waiting for you' hissed the Evil. It turned round and there was a blinding light. When the light faded, the boy stared in horror and disbelief at the Evil. Throughout his quest, he had wondered what Ganondorf might look like, but what he saw now, he could never have imagined. The boy would presently be fighting to the death, against himself.


End file.
